Richard Watterson
Richard Watterson is the pentagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball. He serves the role of the father in the Watterson family. Unlike the traditional father, however, Richard is not wise, nor is he a good role model to his children in any way. Despite his misguided advice and uncouth mannerisms, Richard has good intentions, and loves his family all the same. Though he has mentioned that Darwin is his favorite, he has denied it to avoid anyone's feelings getting hurt, calling Darwin his favorite fish instead. He was voiced by Dan Russell. Appearance Richard has a similar appearance to his daughter Anais. They are both pink rabbits, but whereas Anais is very small, Richard is extremely obese. He has short, black whiskers on both sides of his face, and unusually long eyelashes. Even though he is unemployed, Richard is almost always seen wearing a work uniform; this consists of a buttoned-up white polo shirt, and light brown pants. His lower torso is big enough to cast a shadow on the upper area of his leg. Like his wife and son, Richard goes around barefoot. Oddly though, when he's in his sleepwear, he wears brown slippers. He also wears a brown sleep robe. His tongue is red. In Season 2, his appearance changes slightly. The shadow under his belly becomes much lighter, his eyes and overall body become a little rounder, and like Anais his ears are shorter than they were in Season 1. Also, his tongue was changed from red to light pink, and the inside of his mouth is pink as well, like his son, Gumball, and has a pink nose, like his wife, Nicole. Also he is lighter pink then the last season and his down fang's teeth are shown when he is talking, but in Season 1, his down fang's teeth are shown just when he yells. In Season 3, Richard's eyes are permanently round like the rest of his family. However, he can sometimes be seen with his regular oval eyes. As of "The Kids", it is revealed that Richard has ice blue eyes. Personality Richard is the father figure in the Watterson family, but doesn't seem to possess any responsibility or common sense. He is very childlike and lazy, and is not a good role model to his children either. However, Richard genuinely loves his family, and has good intentions, in spite of his lack of intelligence and maturity. Richard has been shown however, to be clever enough to get himself out of doing chores. He greatly enjoys eating, especially when it comes to sausages. As a result, he is overweight. His obsession with food can sometimes be his undoing, such as when he was supposed to help his wife in "The Spoon," but he ends up licking a sausage on the floor instead. Richard is very childlike, and has been seen exhibiting childish behaviors in several episodes. His tactics include believing ghosts, joining in some of Gumball's mis-adventures, believing in Santa, and many others. He also has a very hypocritical sense of humor. He enjoys pulling pranks and laughing at people, but hates it when others prank or laugh at him, saying that "it's only funny when it happens to someone else." The motive for Richard's personality was shown in "The Authority," where it was revealed that Granny Jojo sheltered Richard his entire life, leading him to grow up as an unintelligent and lazy person. In "The Man," it was revealed that Richard's father walked out on him when he was young, claiming he was going out to buy some milk. Richard still believed it out of denial, even into his adult life. Abilities Richard is unbelievably skillful at being lazy. He was given the title of "The Laziest Person In Elmore" since 1983, beating the former laziest person, Lazy Larry. Richard is also slightly skillful at martial arts and can run very fast despite his weight, as shown in "The Remote." Richard appears to be quite handy, as shown in "The Car," when he rebuilt the Robinson's car, albeit leaving it extremely fragile, and is seen using tools frequently in the show. It is also shown in "The Remote" that Richard can speak Spanish. Richard is also shown to be a terrible driver in "The End," when Richard had trouble driving the car off, as he did not disengage the handbrake. After disengaging the handbrake (with the help of Gumball), he set the gear to reverse, hence crashing into the Robinsons' Car. When he finally set the car to the correct gear (with the help of Gumball again), he crashed again. In "The Bumpkin," Richard went to every other place in Elmore but Idaho's house in an emergency. Gallery Dad.png|Season 1 Artwork of Richard The Wattersons.jpg A DEMON!!!.JPG|Nicole's true form, Demon. CARE1010151400002452 011 640x360.jpg Spoiler50.png TheKnights91.png Blame-Stare-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-24142715-1024-601.jpg Theegg6.JPG 6.gif Richard watterson screaming.jpg The Gripes 52.png GB340MONEY58.png Thewtheman.png Pizza3.png Passs28.png TheRerun TeenagedParents.png Season_3_Richard.png|Season 3-onwards Art of Richard WORScene8.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-31-00h51m00s889.png TheSinging3.png TheWand.png The Oracle 75.png Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Parents Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Non-Action Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Tricksters Category:Protectors Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Animals Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Damsels Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:False Antagonist Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Psychics Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Addicts Category:Heroic Disciplinarians